Dusk
by themysteryofjade
Summary: And so I walked alone on the sand in the open territory of enemy's land… And I walked frightened but with courage. My heart thumped in fear and in anticipation for what awaited me...I took a deep breath…preparing for the worst part of my journey…


Preface

And so I walked alone on the sand in the open territory of enemy's land… And I walked frightened but with courage. My heart thumped in fear and in anticipation for what awaited me. For wolves and lions surrounded me and my footsteps laid tracks in the creamy sand. My hair blew in my face…and I took a deep breath…preparing for the worst part of my journey…

_**Dusk**_

(WEEKS EARLIER)…

I walked to school ready to face another torturing day of teachers trying to teach math and science. In the way I heard footsteps behind me but made nothing of it for many walked to school. In looked back and no one was there which was strange but still maybe that person took another path. Then I felt someone grab my waist and tighten their grasp; my eyes widen and David started laughing.

"It looks like you thought I was a killer or something. Relax it's just me, sorry I wanted to scare you a bit." Then he looked intently in my eyes and we both knew he was already forgiven. I laughed and turned my head pretending to be upset. "You frightened me you know that… Nope, I can't forgive you, sorry…" I walked farther away from him and he came to me and took a hold of my hand and said, "I'm sorry… truly I didn't mean to startle you it won't happen again." Though we both knew he was forgiven and I was just acting, he took it seriously as if he knew he'd hurt me in the future. He stared deeply into my eyes again with remorse and pain. Then he helded me tight against him and kissed my hair. "Kate…" I looked up at him then and he turned away from me for a minute and tears dwelled in my eyes. "David… You-what's wrong you're scaring me. Why are you talking like that?" I asked. I felt a sudden aching in my chest as a sort of warning that indeed something big was coming. But little did I know that this was only the beginning of a terrible journey. "Nothing, it's nothing. Ignore my words it's just… I have this feeling that I will hurt you someday and I don't want that to happen, ever. You know you're my best friend and I could never bear to hurt you. Forgive me, please?" he asked with pain in his voice… I took a hold of his hand once again and faced him face-to-face. "I have nothing to forgive you for David. You know that I love you and that no matter what I will always love you and… Well, you're my friend and I will always forgive you." I smiled then because this was true, every single word. I was strange for little I knew of how to express my feelings and I decided to not truly face myself. I guess deep inside I always knew that I loved him. But that day it was staring me in the face when I told him those words. They echoed in my brain and I looked down embarrassed. I think he also felt something for me but I couldn't be sure for he never really told me how he felt. I sighed and put my head in his chest. My beloved friend, my dear David… When his name passed my thoughts that day, every muscle and molecule in my body ached. I couldn't understand why. It seemed like minutes had passed and we were late for school. I tightened my grasp on his hand and walked forward. He did the same and together we walked to school hand in hand walking towards somewhere; our destination and everyday routine.

We arrived to school and sat in our usual sits. David stared intently towards the window perhaps thinking of our conversation but he was strange today and that troubled me. I tried to not be bothered by his sudden mood and looked at Mr. Reynolds our science teacher. I took notes and then I felt a sudden chill and the room became blurry. I grasped the desk with my hands; I felt as if I was falling, disappearing into vast darkness. Though the sudden haze was stronger than me and it took me with it and I lost consciousness but I felt someone take a hold of my body. I awoke in the infirmary and saw nothing but the ceiling. I felt a sudden pang in my chest and I gasped. I started to cry and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What was happening to me? Why did I feel like a storm was coming and that I would be trapped by this daze and clouds of darkness? David appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my hand. I opened my eyes and he looked away. I had to leave I couldn't take this unexpected pain but I couldn't leave him alone here. I felt as if though I should stay with him and watch over him. "I'll take you home." He said in a strained voice. "No, I want to stay besides I'm alright now and I have to take a history test next period." I smiled lightly but it seemed wrong in my face. He looked at me then as if trying to read me and my actions. "Fine, but if you faint once more you're going home and no butt's." David said with a final tone. I nodded my head and stood up trying to straightened myself. I thanked the nurse and walked back to class with him. "Ah… I'm glad you're feeling well Ms. Morisson. Please sit." Mr. Reynolds said. I sat down and David took his seat. Class ended quickly and I hurriedly collected my stuff and walked out of class. I walked through the halls and it seemed as if I was running out of breath so I stood still besides the wall waiting for it to pass. A few seconds later it did and I hurried to class. Mr. Carson passed the tests and we settled in and started. I rushed through the test before my mind wandered; finished and turned it in and sat back down slowly. I laid my head down and closed my eyes to think through what had occurred today. The bell rang suddenly and I stood up and ran down the stairs. Each class passed on just as quickly and my mind wandered through the events and words spoken as if I could make sense of what had happened. Maybe he realized how I felt for him and that's why he looked at me differently. I wanted to cry and to erase what happened in the morning so things would go back to normal. School ended and seeing how things were I decided to walk home by myself not waiting for David. I walked passing by the botanical gardens when I heard someone running and panting behind me. I turned and David caught my arm and stood still. "Why didn't you wait for me? I was worried I thought something happened to you?" He asked. I sighed and turned away from him. "What's wrong? Why are you treating me like this? What you don't want me anymore is that it?" he said with pain and anger flashing in his eyes. "No, that's not it. It's just you've seemed so different today. I thought you were the one that didn't want me. I…" My voice trailed off not wanting to finish. Nothing made sense to me today and I felt helpless. "What? Kate, why would you think that? That will never happen. Don't you ever do that to me again." He said. "Do what?" I asked quietly. "Leave me behind. Unless of course you decide you want me out of your life then that day you can go." He said. I turned to him and stared at his face retracing his bronze hair, brows, honey eyes, nose, complexion, mouth, and so on… "That won't happen." I declared and grabbed his hand. We walked through the garden and I spotted a rose thrown on the ground. I picked it up. "What a shame that someone just left this rose behind." I said. "Maybe it was a burden to them." He said. "It's beautiful." I whispered. "How can something so beautiful and fragile be a burden? It's a piece of life that needs to be taken care of. " David looked at me then with surprise in his eyes and he held me for a moment. "Kate, I…" His voice trailed off and I wondered what he might've wanted to say. But the rest of the way he never brought the subject up again. I arrived home and he left me there at my doorstep.

How could I tell Kate that something was happening to me? I had these awful dreams that haunted me every night. In every dream all I could remember was that I left her behind… That I was cold to her, but I couldn't understand why. I loved Kate truly I did with all of my being. I looked at her and she seemed as if she was dosing off but that wasn't possible. Kate slept early each day and then I caught her as her body collapsed to the floor. I walked up the stairs toward the nurses and laid her down in the cot. She awoke minutes later as I stood by the entrance and she seemed in pain. Her eyes shed tears and I felt breathless and I took her hand at that moment. She looked at me then and I looked away from her. I couldn't let her see the pain there in my eyes. I felt that feeling that filled me in my dreams-loss. That I would leave her at any second and I feared that day with my heart. I turned to her then and told her that I would take her home but she refused. I sighed, "Fine but if you faint once more you're going home and no butt's." I said. She agreed and stood up; we walked back to our class and she continued as if nothing had happened. I was worried about her health and it was rather odd that she didn't look back at me the rest of the class. The bell rang and she rushed collecting her belongings. She walked out of the class without looking back and I knew that maybe she just didn't want me anymore. It's as if she knew about my dreams and decided that she preferred to abandon me then I her. Still I had to hope that that wasn't the case because Kate wasn't like that. The rest of the day was a blur and I felt like breaking down. I fought back against the rage and tears that filled me. I waited impatiently for the day to end and finally it did. I went looking for her but didn't find her anywhere. I went to the infirmary worried that maybe she fainted but she wasn't there. I then asked a girl named Tanya if she'd seen her. "Yes, she left a couple of minutes ago you just missed her." She said and smiled and apologetically. She left me? I ran as fast I could to catch up to her. A million thoughts crowded my mind. _Did she not love me anymore? I mean, I know we haven't fully discussed our status but I loved her, I did. Why did she faint in class, was she sick? Why was she crying in the infirmary? Was there something she wasn't telling me? Was it that maybe she didn't know how to break it to me that she wanted out, out of my life? _That last thought just about broke me apart. I had to hold on to myself she was just ahead of me. And I ran for her, for me, for an explanation, a chance, an answer that scared me.She turned around and I caught her by the arm panting and looking at her. "Why didn't you wait for me? I was worried I thought something happened to you?" She turned away from me and I bit back my tongue. Why was she doing this? What had I done to her? Anger and pain filled me; today was a messed up day and it was getting to me. Well if she wanted to say goodbye, fine. "What's wrong? Why are you treating me like this? What you don't want me anymore is that it?" I looked at her trying to read her expression. She looked hurt as if this was very hard for her; she hesitated looking for the right words. "No, that's not it. It's just you've seemed so different today. I thought you were the one that didn't want me. I…" Is that it? Is that what she thought? I wanted to laugh but I had to make sure that what she said was true but still. I felt relief at her words. My dear Kate… I felt like I could breathe again that the world the way it was suppose to be. "What? Kate, why would you think that? That will never happen. Don't you ever do that to me again." I never wanted for her to leave me but it was as if that day would come. Today felt strange to me it seemed as if a goodbye was close just ahead of us. I couldn't bear that thought. I had never felt so helpless and weak and I looked intently at her once more waiting for her answer. "Do what?" She asked as if she didn't understand; I wanted to hold her then and never let go but I knew that maybe she didn't want me that way. "Leave me behind. Unless of course you decide you want me out of your life then that day you can go." I waited for her answer and she looked at me as if searching for something in my eyes. I gazed at her back I wanted to remember every part of her and never forget. As of by doing that she'd always be with me. "That won't happen." She said. I was happy once again when she said this. She took a hold of my hand and walked forward. I smiled because she did want to be with me even though we hadn't discussed our feelings yet. Now I was sure that maybe just maybe she loved me, too. As we walked through the garden close to her home she paused for a moment and let go of my hand. I watched her bend down and pick up a rose that laid there in the grass. She saw it with loving eyes as if it were the most precious and delicate thing in the world. "What a shame that someone just left this rose behind." This surprised me but at the same time it didn't. "Maybe it was a burden to them." I stated. Its true many people don't care for roses or wild life. "It's beautiful…" She whispered. "How can something so beautiful and fragile be a burden? It's a piece of life that needs to be taken care of. "Her words surprised me she cared so much for things that for others wouldn't mean a thing. At that moment I wanted to tell her how much I loved her and words escaped my lips. "Kate, I…" But I restrained myself today wasn't the time or place to discuss the matter. And so I left her outside her house and walked away. I walked towards a river that was close by and stood there watching the water flow. How beautiful and plentiful was the water. I sighed and thought of Kate. I remembered a dream I had long ago and I started shaking and couldn't help myself no more. I fell on my knees and cried and screamed to the world. "Why? Why?" She walked through the sand around some place I didn't recognize and it started raining. The rain drops soaked her and she looked beautiful but she cried. The rain did not disguise her tears and pain. I was there in the darkness of the woods nearby and told her that I-I… And my mind was there going over those horrible words once more, "What, you think you can save me? Ha!... What are you even doing? I never loved you; you're the stupidest girl I've ever known. Haha!... Listen to my words you pathetic little girl. I DON'T LOVE YOU…" Those words echoed in my head and they hurt me. How could I ever say that to her? Never. I was cold to her and she continued to cry but walked forward with determination clear on her face. I don't know where she was headed but it seemed important because there was danger all around her and she still kept going. Ever since I met her years ago life changed for me. I was the quiet guy who never spoke, laughed, or even smiled. Everything was normal in my life. Life was normal but miserable each day the same routine: arriving to school, sitting down alone, quiet, thinking, resolving, wandering… One day that all changed and she came and stood next to me. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but is this seat taken?" She asked quietly never quite looking up or meeting my eyes. Then our eyes met somehow and I felt a sudden charge of electricity running through me and I think she felt it too; because she stared at me intently then looked away again. I found my voice and answered her, "No, it's not taken." Some students murmured and whispered their thoughts. "Did you see that? He spoke, that David guy finally talked to someone." "What a weirdo that guy I hope he's nice to that new girl though." Many small whispers filled the classroom and she heard them but she still sat there next to me. Days passed and I sometimes stole glances at her and she seemed like an intelligent yet sweet girl. Still, I wouldn't pass the line I would not talk to her unless she spoke to me. I didn't know why I was that way but I was scared of ever becoming too close to someone that I kept my distance with everyone until Kate arrived. She came out of nowhere into this twisted existence of mine and took a hold of my hand and became the center of it. I did have some friends but I backed away from them because my instincts told me to take a step back. Sure enough months later they all disappeared and no one knows what happened. Something was going on with them just as… Just as similar as what's happening to me but I backed away then not them from me. I wonder what all this means, and why it's happening but it doesn't matter because I finally found someone to love. If only I knew for sure that she too loves me as deeply as I. I stood up from the ground and I inhaled the fresh breeze around me and took one last glance at the river. I smiled and walked away towards home knowing that somehow everything would be fine in the end.

I was in my room looking out the window and I watched David disappear with every step he took towards the woods. I laid back in my bed letting all these feelings take over me but when I felt them ready to pull me under that haze of darkness I held them back. No, I couldn't just give in and so I stood up and looked out the window again. I heard something or someone it was a terrible noise it seemed like whatever it was, was in pain. I shook that feeling off of me because it couldn't be anything or David. He was going straight home. I felt dumb at all these absurd idea in my head and my stupid gut telling me something was going on. It wasn't I was just being paranoid maybe all those words and rumors were finally getting to me but no that wasn't it. "STOP…" that's what I told myself that day and ended with that feeling and ignored my gut and so days went by and things seemed to be getting better. It was Friday and I was in lunch getting my tray of food when David came and hugged me from behind. I smiled happily for I missed him all day. I didn't have class with him today because it was the last day of the week and the teachers mess with our schedules for "educational purposes" or so they say. "I missed you." He said tenderly and I started trembling I bit. He never said it so… so passionately like that. I laughed at myself I must've missed him a lot. "What's wrong? You're shaking." He told me looking at me in the face and holding me steady. "Nothing it's just I missed you and you took me by surprise." I hugged him then and took in his smell and I sighed happily. He took my tray of food and found a table for us to sit in. We sat facing each other and I grabbed my coke and took a sip. "Anything new?" He asked me smiling a bit. "No, not really same old teachers. Why, what about you?" I asked him while he took a bite out of my hamburger. He licked his fingers and I couldn't help but laugh. "What? Oh yeah I seem like a kid, huh licking his fingers. I ask because I heard that your sister is coming to visit." His tone was a serious as his gaze. I wonder how he found out I forgot to mention it to him. I sighed, my parents had died in a car crash and I was the only survivor of the accident my older sister had been in a summer camp. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I forgot with all that's been going on but yeah I'm okay. Don't worry about it I'll be fine; she's just staying for a couple of days." He reached across the table and touched my hand and he smiled a light smile. "Kate, I love you." When he said those words he smiled a shy smile and looked around the cafeteria as if looking for someone. I didn't know what to make of it but he probably meant it as a friend or something. So I whispered back, "me too." And I looked into his honey eyes and I wanted to kiss his beautiful lips and stay there but that was just a fantasy. He stood up and said, "Let's go take a walk." He got my plate of food and threw it away; I stood p and walked besides him outside into the chill afternoon. He lifted up his hood and pulled it over his head staring at me. He took a deep breath and walked over under a tree, "Come here." He said nervously but in a serious way. I wondered what all this was about but I walked over to him and he took both of my hands in his and smiled. I smiled back because I felt good when I was with him and at that moment I felt a change in the air. "Kate, we've been friends for a long time now and I don't know if you feel the same but… I really mean it when I tell you that I love you… I mean it when I say that our the best thing that's happened to me, or…" I gasped and that's when he stopped talking I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath. "Go on." I urged him to continue because I couldn't believe my ears. Was he really saying that he loved me as much as I him; I think he was but I was too busy trying to breath and keep my composure. "I-um-(he took a deep breath) love you, Kate." I let go of his hand and he seemed to be scared for a moment but I smiled and hugged him tightly; of all the things I thought were going around in his head and this was one of them. I was so happy that I couldn't contain myself I pulled back and braced myself and kissed him. His lips moved with mine slowly and sweetly and I pulled myself closer to him. He helded me from my waist and he paused for a moment. "Does this mean you-" but I cut him off, "Yes, David I love you (tears rolled down my cheeks) I've always loved you…" He wiped my tears and pulled me to him embracing me and putting my head in his chest. "Oh, Kate I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry, I was scared that maybe you didn't feel the same way." "What are you talking about? That doesn't matter, I'm crying because I'm so happy I never thought this day would come." And my voice broke at the end and once again he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead, eyelids, nose and finally my lips. Lunch ended and we pulled away he took my hand firmly this time and walked me to class. "See you later, okay?" He said kissing my forehead. "Ok." I whispered and I turned back at him and kissed him quickly. He looked surprised then walked away to his class as well. I never felt so content in my whole entire life so complete and alive. That's how I felt like I was breathing for the first time and really living. The rest of the day was a blur and it passed on quickly as I rushed through the halls and stairs wanting to be in David's arm once again. I walked out the school gate and saw him smile when he saw me and I ran to him. He caught me and hugged me then kissed me again for a brief moment then he pulled away and sighed in a satisfied way. We walked home embraced as we talked about the arrival of my sister Ruth. "I was wondering if may be you'd want us to do a small welcome party for her or something I could help you with the preparations. Well, if you want of course if not it's okay I'll just stand back and watch you work." I glanced at him and he seemed magnificently happy for once a if he found himself. "That's a great idea but Ruth doesn't like parties no matter how small and she doesn't know anyone from here really." I pondered over this and I realized that my sister never came to visit me after our parents' deaths. "So it's her first time visiting Oklahoma really?" He said bemused at this but I understood. How could an older sister not visit her sibling when a tragedy had happened not even a few months after everything? But I really did understand Ruth she was a conservative person and well she didn't deal very well with the passing of mom and dad. It didn't matter that she'd never come; David was right a small get-together wouldn't hurt her. I had to make her feel right at home or at least comfortable somehow. I'd invite neighbors, friends, and David of course. I smiled at this idea and started planning what food to make and what decorations to buy; oh I had to set a room for her also. "Yes, it is but I think your right a small reunion wouldn't be bad for her. So what do you think should I do roast beef, potato salad, a small cake or Lasagna, jello, and some chocolate pie?" He seemed to really think about this and said, "Roast beef, potato salad, and chocolate pie." With a smile on both our faces we worked on the stuff we needed to buy and prepare and we made a list. "So are you ready or what?" he asked. "Ready for your sister to come live with you." He said matter-of-factly. "Oh, I guess I am, I mean we haven't seen each other in years and well, I've been fine on my own somehow you know." That's all I could say because that's all I could say. My older sister was coming to see me and well I didn't know what to expect of her or what she expected of me. These past three years without my sister were really depressing at first but I grew use to it. I like being in my own and I handled it well considering I was only fifteen at the time. We all but made a lie that I was in care of some uncle that came down from Washington. But it wasn't true because it was all an act that indeed Uncle Mike acted in because he didn't want to take care of a kid. So he acted so he could help us and get us off his back. Then my sister just made some arrangements to get a house for me and she paid the rent. I enrolled then in Lakesview High and stumbled upon David he seemed all quiet and well all I wanted was to sit with someone who wouldn't talk much to me because I didn't feel like talking at the time. He was there and I saw the empty desk next to him but I didn't want to be a burden to him which is why I asked him if the seat was occupied and if he said yes then I would have sat somewhere else and dealt with whatever person. But David said no and since that day we sort of developed a friendship and with time he opened up to me and told me how he felt towards people. After that we were inseparable and told him I was an orphan and how my parents died and I miraculously survived and walked out with nothing but one tiny scratch. It's like we were meant to find each other somehow and become great friends but the events in our lives led to this day which was when I totally fell in love with him and vice versa. "Yeah" he whispered, "I know." Which then he pulled me in for a tight bear hug and said, "Guess what?" He asked with a huge grin in his face. "What?" I asked because this got my attention. He bit his lower lip and laughed then became serious again and said, "Seriously, Katie I don't know what I would've done without you but I really truly love you, do you know that?" He laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess you do now anyways." He seemed so happy that I couldn't help but laugh and smile at him and then I pressed my lips to his and whispered, "You know what? I happen to love you, too." And I laughed a tiny laugh and looked up at his honey eyes and couldn't help but sigh blissfully. He took the list from my grasp and got his car keys and said, "Come on we have to get these things and tell some of the neighbors about the reunion." I got my big blue bag and my jacket and headed out the door with him. It was Saturday and I was all alone in the kitchen doing the roast beef, and trying to find the potatoes, and looking for the pie mixture when I heard someone behind me. I looked back but no one was there; must've been my imagination because I was so nervous with Ruth coming and all and David hadn't called me all day and oh! The neighbors I forgot to let Mr. and Mrs. Ellison know about it and also The Bancroft's. What was I going to do? That's when I saw a girl looking at me from the kitchen window she had a strange look on her face. I only caught a glimpse at her because when my eyes locked with hers she suddenly disappeared. I blinked twice trying to make sense of what I had just seen. Then I heard a knock from the door and rushed to get it.

So the day went by and we went to the market and bought the ingredients she needed for the food. It was fun shopping with her for food stuff because it makes me feel homey somehow like I'm home with her or something. I enjoyed watching her go through the aisles of food, spices, pie mixtures, vegetables, and drinks. She would all of sudden turn around and look at something else as if considering getting marshmallows or making lobster I didn't know she knew how to do lobster. Then she herself ignored the question in her head and was all like, "no, I should do the roast beef and the rest it's good anyway." I laughed at her because she looked so adorable that way and she froze and looked at me with a weird expression. "Are you making fun of me David Loring?" she asked and she never said my full name unless she was suspicious or about to get mad. "No." I grinned at her. "It's just you look so cute trying to decide what to get then changing your mind again and again." I pulled her close and she backed away and I took a hold of her hand, tucked a piece of her caramel hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. She looked at me then looked down and flushed a nice pink color. "Stop that." She whispered. "Stop what?" I asked pulling her close to me because I wanted was to hug her and feel her close to me I felt like we hadn't been together in ages. "Making me feel all tingly and whole and fuzzy." I sort of understood what she said because that's how I felt at the moment except not fuzzy not it was much more than that I wanted to keep her forever and… I don't know but simply to always have her there by my side and see her laugh, even shop, and blush like she is now. I lifted her chin for her to meet my eyes, "I know what you mean" I lightly pressed my lips to her because after all we were in a public place and I didn't want people talking badly about Katie. I stepped back and she just laughed and went back to looking at the aisles of spices. After all the things she bought I took her home and I left to the lake to think for a while. I don't know why I started thinking about Zhalia, Jeff, Sophie, Becca, and Ben. Those guys who I use to be friends with but I decided to distance myself; I just couldn't understand why they suddenly disappeared. They were great people but something was going on because they would sometimes be all distant too and had this look in their eyes like they had to do something painful or something. Especially Zhalia; it was as if I saw her just yesterday her red hair, deep green eyes, and creamy skin tone. She was a good friend who would always just sit there and look at me as if I was the only person that mattered to her in the whole world and then she'd get this look and look away from me. I remember the last conversation we had it was weird and I couldn't remember everything she said but still. We were in the woods and she was sitting down on a log and I was standing there just looking at her I was worried I remember that. I was concerned because she became too distant and we were close for a couple of friends but she never meant anything more than Katie did to me. Zhalia was just a great girl who drew me to her somehow she had a great personality. "What's going on Z, why are you like this?" I remember telling her quietly. "Like what? I'm the same David; I don't know what you mean at all." But I knew her well enough her voice sounded strained like she had rehearsed the conversation. "You know exactly what I'm talking about; why are you becoming a bit distant? Why do you suddenly gaze at me with a pained expression? Why are the other guys changing their attitudes becoming sort of cold with us?" She laughed a bitter laugh, "You're paranoid, I don't have a clue what you're even saying. Jeff and the others are just studying for finals that's what their main concern is at the moment." I thought about that but I looked at her closely she didn't even look at me she wasn't making eye contact. "You're lying and if you are telling me the truth what is their other concern? You said finals is their main concern what are the others?" I said and stood in front of her she didn't even lift her head to look at me she looked at the ground. She sighed as if hurt or as if she didn't want to explain and stood up. "I have to go David it was nice seeing you and all. Be careful and well take care alright, gotta run." She was being careful with her words but it sounded as if she were saying goodbye. "Wait" I grabbed her by the elbow and she looked up at me then. "What?" She asked in a harsh tone. "What do you want from me David? I have to go." I didn't want anything just the truth and it hurt that she talked to me like that. She saw my expression and her eyes looked pained and she tore her gaze off of me. "Just let go David" She whispered. I let go of her elbow and glanced at her; she didn't look back but I thought I saw a tear rolling down her cheek and she ran off towards somewhere but I didn't look to where she ran because… I don't know. But the words echoed in my head, "Just let go David." That's what my best friend wanted and I gave it to her. I blinked once and finally realized that it was raining. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets and exhaled deeply; I could see the puff of smoke and noted the temperature dropping rapidly. I turned around and left the woods there was no reason for me to be there anyway. The woods is a great place for me to think and it helps me relax but something about being there at the moment made feel uneasy. I came into my house and went upstairs to my room only to find Jeff there. It was weird to see him there and yet it wasn't it was as if I knew he'd show up someday and here he was. "Hey dude" was all he said and smiled a bit. I closed my eyes for like two seconds thinking that maybe he'd disappear and it was only my imagination but when I opened them he was still there. "Dude, you know I'm here to see how you doing and you just stand there no "hey bro, what's up" or anything at all?" I grinned then and hugged him in a brotherly way I always saw Jeff as an older brother. I couldn't believe he was there standing before me. "What are you doing here Jeff? Not that I'm not glad, because I'm so glad it's just… what happened, seriously? 'Cause you all just disappeared and I never heard from you guys since." He looked at me for a second and just laughed like it was a normal day or something like he didn't disappear or anything. "So how've you been David? Anything happening to you lately?" He asked trying to make the questions sound normal but I knew he wanted to know something. "Jeff, what do you want to know really just ask me straight out you know I won't lie to you." And he paused seriously and just looked out the window into the woods as if considering it or just thinking for a moment of what to say or ask. He sighed and looked intently at me, "David, we had to disappear we didn't have a choice." He sighed as if he regretted what he had just told me. He gazed at me expectedly for a reaction but I just waited for him to continue. "Continue" was all I said. He stood up and turned to the window as if the answers were there then he sat back down and crossed his arms. "Have you had any weird dreams lately or any weird sensations that something bad is coming?" that was what he asked and I just looked at him and then I knew that somehow I would end up disappearing just like they did. "I'm gonna have to leave soon also, right?" was all I said because I couldn't understand what was happening or anything but I knew that in the end I would have to leave but I didn't want to. Not now that I had Katie with me and because well because I loved her so much. Jeff just stared at me; "Have you?" was all he asked in a serious tone. I looked away from him and looked down, "Yes." Was all I said because I knew that things would change starting now because he'd tell me everything that was going on and was to happen. He stood up and I looked up and he said, "We need to talk." "I know" my voice sounded strained even to me. I stood up and I went with him into the woods and I knew somewhere close to us the others were there. "Why aren't they coming to say hi or something? I know they're here somewhere." Jeff seemed serious but when I said this he grinned and told the others to come forward and they did. They all looked so happy to see me; they looked the same as always yet something was different but I couldn't put my finger on it. Everyone was there except Zhalia and I couldn't sense her anywhere which made me think because… I sensed them I knew they were there all along but; what was happening to me? "Jeff how come I… I sensed you guys I knew you were here and I know Zhalia isn't here how come I know this?" Becca walked towards me and smiled a dazzling smile. "David, it's so great to finally see you after all this time" was all she said then she looked at Jeff told him, "You haven't told him have you? Tell him, NOW." Ben stepped forward, "Calm down Becca Jeff is only trying to figure out how to explain to him." He grabbed her hand and pushed her back where she was standing. "Look David I don't really know what we are but I will explain with what I know alright. So sit down please." I looked around and everyone stared at me; they looked at me and then I felt that feeling. Something horrible crawling up through me and almost choking me I fell to the ground gasping for air. "Jeff! Help him!" Sophie the youngest of us cried with a pained look in her dark amber eyes and she started getting pale though she has brown skin, her cinnamon colored hair in a ponytail but it fell just then and gathered in her face. She looked angelic or something she didn't look human and at that conclusion I felt something inside me it was like some kind of darkness filling me but I fought against it. "Don't fight it David just let it take you, fill you the faster you let it take over the faster you will get over this phase and be yourself. I choked on my own saliva and laid flat in the dirt with my head in the dirt gagging and desperately trying to breathe. No, I couldn't let this take me not yet. I had to be there for Katie when her sister arrived I had to help her; I only had to hold on for a couple of more days then maybe just maybe I'd let whatever was inside me take over. Finally I knew Zhalia was there somewhere because I felt her presence very close to me then I heard her voice and she sounded bitter. "He won't accept it because of that human girl Katie." I continued in agony and no one did anything and I couldn't understand why. "Then I heard Becca saying something to Sophie and Becca, "His spirit is the strongest of us all; I can't believe he can fight against it" Then I heard Ben, "Yeah well he is our natural leader but still I have to handle it to him that he's held out this long his other self should've taken over by now." "Enough" was all Zhalia could say and then I felt something seize my heart and squeeze it. I let out a scream in pain because I felt as if I were dying and all I could think about was surviving this to see Katie's face later on.

It was almost dusk and David hadn't called all day I had a strange feeling. I called his phone several times but he didn't answer and he didn't have a cell phone. His father wasn't home he was out of town for some business meeting. I couldn't help but feel that something horribly wrong was happening to him. In got my jacket and walked through the forests running towards his house. I just screamed and screamed his name in a panic. I couldn't help but cry because this felt hopeless and my screams echoes back to me and everything was extremely silent as if the forests itself knew indeed that a force was coming… I ran and razn until I couldn't anymore because I became lost in the forests every single tree looked the same and I was running so fast that I lost sight of the path. Then somewhere in the distance I heard someone gasping for air and whimpering in agony. I just knew somehow that it was David but a little voice inside told me it was better not to hope it was David but I ignored the feeling and searched desperately for the person who was in trouble. I finally saw someone lying on the dirt behind a log and bushes and it was David. I kneeled beside him and he just looked at me with agonizing eyes. He was trying to tell me something but I couldn't make out the words. "Kate-K-" He whimpered and gasped I tried to touch him but he wouldn't let me he'd push me away. "David what's wrong? What's happening? let me help you, please David" But all he did was struggle with himself trying to tell me something and I made out the words. "Katie-I-I-lo-love you… but ple-please go…" he screamed and his face fell against the dirt. He whispered, "Go… get away from me, Katie. Run, run as fast as you can." Then he passed out and I didn't know what to do except cry. I just stayed there rocking back and forth arguing with myself because I wasn't strong enough to carry him or anything. I was stupid and I had no way of helping him even if I knew how. Then somewhere in the distance I heard a voice a sweet angelic voice calling to me; but I was too scared to follow the voice because I was more worried about David trying to figure out how to get him home. "Kate… Get up. Stand up." That was what the voice was telling me to do. But I couldn't then I gasped as the most beautiful person I ever saw stood before me except it was a person it was more like an angel perhaps or a spirit. I didn't know what to do and I was sure that I was going insane because I saw THIS before me and I ran. I ran as fast I could through the forest somewhere. I didn't know where I was headed but I ran and before I knew it I was near a small village. I was so tired that I collapsed to the floor and let unconsciousness take me.


End file.
